Rosmett
by Clyo musita
Summary: Aquí esta la historia de Rosmett, la niña de Rosalie y Emmett ojalá y les guste.
1. Superando el trauma

Ola, aqui les dejo la historia de Rosmett... Dudas, comentarios y tomatazos a clyo_

* * *

1.- SUPERANDO EL TRAUMA

**Alice Cullen**

Tanta calma no es normal.

Eso iba pensando cuando baje las escaleras esa mañana. Rosalie estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala mientras Emmett la estrechaba entre sus brazos. Se veía contrariada.

— ¿Estás bien? — le pregunté.

— ¿Qué? — se sobresaltó. — Estoy bien, sólo un poco distraída.

No me engañó.

— Rosalie Lillian Cullen. Puedes decírmelo por las buenas o si no …

— Ya es hora — anunció Edward.

¿Hora de qué? Odiaba sentirme excluida de las conversaciones. Y aun más odiaba no saber las cosas. Me hacía sentir tan… normal.

Me estremecí.

— ¿Hora de qué? — le pregunté a Edward dándome por vencida.

— De que Rosalie supere su trauma.

Pasaban las horas y yo ya no podía soportarlo. Rosalie le había pedido, o más bien ordenado, a Renesmee que no se separara de mi para que yo no "viera" de más. Después se marchó. Así que estaba en blanco.

— Cálmate mi amor — me dijo Jasper, mientras le lanzaba a Jacob una mirada furibunda, ya que este no había parado de reír desde que escucho la orden de Rose. — Ya verás que esta todo bien, no debes preocuparte de nada — me sonrió.

¿Cómo lo hacía? Nunca más volveré a quejarme de que Edward "deslumbre" a Bella. Jasper era totalmente capaz de evitar mi tristeza, mi malhumor, incluso mi hiperactividad, y no hablo de su fabuloso don, sino con su sonrisa.

— Está bien mi amor — suspiré rindiéndome. Alto. ¿Todo bien? El lo sabía. ¡Rayos! Jasper lo sabe y no me lo dice ¿Cuál es el maldito secreto que me ocultan? ¡¿Por qué es tan importante?! ¿Por qué nadie me lo dice?

Como respuesta a mis preguntas interiores la puerta de la entrada se abrió. Rosalie entró con una sonrisa deslumbrante que estaba dirigida a lo que sea que Emmett llevara en brazos.

— ¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué tienes ahí? ¿Puedo ver?

— ¡Cállate Alice! — exclamó Edward.

— ¿Por qué? — exigí saber.

— Vas a despertarla — me respondió Rosalie con ternura.

Renesmee se quitó de mi lado en ese momento y al fin pude "ver" con claridad. Vi una preciosa niña de cabellos dorados en los brazos de Emmett, iba a despertar en aproximadamente 10 segundos.

Y en efecto, 10 segundos después la niña abrió los ojos.

— ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Qué edad tiene? ¿Y sus padres?

— Se llama Rosmett, tiene 3 meses y sus padres — Rosalie dejó la frase inconclusa, parecía tratar de buscar las palabras adecuadas para expresarse.

— Sus padres somos nosotros — dijo Emmett al fin — No hay más discusión.

— Su madre murió en el parto, nadie sabe quien es su padre — concluyó Rosalie. — Nosotros la cuidaremos de ahora en más.

— Para siempre — concluyó Emmett.

¡Que alguien pare el ruido por favor! Ya no lo soporto, aún para los vampiros hay cosas que no hacemos bien y cantar canciones de cuna no es lo de Emmett. Rosalie de verdad parecía disfrutar de la _música_pero yo estaba a 10 segundos de ir y estrangularlo. Jasper se dio cuenta y me sacó de la casa. Literalmente, puesto que me levanto en brazos y corrió hasta llegar cerca de la frontera con Canadá.

— ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué me trajiste hasta aquí?

— Despides tanta tensión que estoy seguro de que hasta Jacob que nunca esta atento en nada que no sea Nessie podría sentirla.

— No es para tanto — me enfurruñe.

Me miró pacientemente hasta que, por mis propios medios, me calmé. Después volvimos a la casa a paso normal. Al llegar nos dimos cuenta de que Emmett había dejado de cantar y ahora era Rose la que arrullaba a Rosmett mientras Edward tocaba el piano. A pesar de los intentos de su mamá y su tío la niña estaba totalmente despierta y los miraba como si fueran la cosa más interesante del mundo mientras Emmett la sostenía. Le tendí las manos a Emmett para cargarla y el me la dio. Permanecimos en silencio escuchando la canción de Rosalie y Edward.

Amor Real - Sin bandera

Un día más, se llena de color,

y tú vendrás, llenándolo de amor,

Ya no me preocupo al caminar, porque tú estás aquí,

y pierdo todo el miedo que me da, porque tú crees en mí.

Definitivamente esa niña era capaz de cambiar el ambiente de la casa, mientras la tenía en brazos experimente algo nuevo. Era como si nunca quisiera dejarla ir, quería que fuera mía. Eso era preocupante. La pequeña alzo la mirada y sus ojos azules reflejaron la extraña expresión de mi rostro. Al parecer la encontró muy divertida porque rompió en risas.

Tú me enseñaste a disfrutar,

mi vida mucho más,

dejando el sufrimiento atrás,

dándome.

Un amor real, siempre tan natural,

lleno de libertad, lleno de dar,

Eres tú quien sabe,

bien lo que es amar.

Rosalie le sonrió y la niña volvió a poner toda su atención a la canción, definitivamente esa niña había conseguido devolver el ambiente de amor a la casa. Después de todo Edward y Bella aún no se habían recuperado del susto que les proporciono la boda de Renesmee y Jacob. Y menos de todo lo que _paso _en la luna de miel.

Un día más, de mi pasión por ti,

y tú vendrás, para hacerme sentir,

que el límite de la felicidad, no llegará jamás, no,

que cada nuevo amanecer traerá, una sorpresa más.

Tú me enseñaste a disfrutar,

mi vida mucho más,

dejando el sufrimiento atrás,

dándome.

Un amor real, siempre tan natural,

lleno de libertad, lleno de dar,

Eres tú quien sabe,

bien lo que es amar.

Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Bella, incluso Jasper, todos ellos la miraban como si fuera el sol. Algo raro, habían hecho exactamente lo mismo con Nessie, era algo con los bebes. ¿Cómo sería tener un bebe? ¿Un bebe propio? Un bebe mío. Sonaba bien

Vivir, disfrutar,  
reir,  
cantar,  
y dar sin preguntar.

Un amor real, siempre tan natural,  
lleno de libertad, lleno de dar,  
eres tú quien sabe,  
bien lo que es.

Un amor real, siempre tan natural,  
lleno de libertad, lleno de dar,  
eres tú quien sabe,  
bien lo que es.

Amar...  
Amar.

Amor real - Sin bandera

Intenté sacar esa idea de mi cabeza lo suficientemente rápido. Pero no lo logré, Edward me miraba con detenimiento, después noté que era en respuesta a Jasper que parecía querer llorar mientras me veía. Él también lo había sentido, esto prometía ser interesante.

* * *

les gusto?


	2. Responsabilidad

Aquí continua la historia, las cosas se complican para Rosali y una declaración tendra consecuencias graves.

* * *

2.- Responsabilidad

**Rosalie Cullen**

Y pasaron los años …

6 para ser exactos, hoy sería el día del cumpleaños 6 de Rosmett, ya casi teníamos todo listo, o más bien Alice tenía casi todo listo.

Bella y Esme estaban cambiando de ropa a Rosmett mientras los chicos terminaban de _decorar_ la casa.

Decorar, se quedaba corto. Alice había dado la orden de que toda la casa debía parecer un club nocturno. Pero Esme le había explicado que lo que Nessie quería a sus 10 era por mucho, inapropiado para Rosmett. Así que ahora los chicos estaban trayendo la era Victoriana a la casa. Sin duda alguna esta iba a ser una fiesta que nadie olvidaría en Alaska.

Los chicos Quileute también habían venido. Aunque por supuesto después de unos cuantos años había cambios notables en algunos de ellos. Como por ejemplo Sam, que llegó de la mano de Emily que a su vez venía cuidando a dos pequeños de cabello oscuro. Se llamaban Cam y Edi.

Definitivamente habían pasado algunos años.

— Parece que estuviéramos en Forks — comentó Seth. — ¿Qué quieres que haga Rosalie?

— Siéntate y relájate Seth. Eres un invitado. — Sonreí con malicia — Jacob, ¿por qué atiendes a los invitados?

— Está bien, está bien.

Ese perro…, ni siquiera los 10 años que habían pasado desde que dejamos Forks habían sido capaces de curar mi aversión a Jacob. Los demás licántropos eran otra historia. Especialmente Seth, a él si lo extrañábamos.

— Rosalie — me llamó Alice desde arriba de las escaleras. — Necesito tu ayuda.

Subí como un rayo para encontrarme con Alice y dos conjuntos del tamaño de Rosmett. ¿Para que los quería? Rosmett ya estaba cambiada.

— ¿Cuál crees que debería regalarle? ¿Cuál le gustara más? ¿O debería darle los dos? Rosalie, ¿Estás ahí?

No. Mi mente ya no estaba ahí. Estaba muy lejos, exactamente 2 meses atrás, cuando Rosmett nos dijo a Emmett y a mi que para su cumpleaños quería el oso gigante de peluche de la tienda Macy's. Bajé como un rayo, literalmente, las escaleras para encontrar a Emmett. Estaba terminando de colocar las últimas flores de la terraza cuando llegué.

— ¿Qué te pasa cariño?

— Emmett soy una idiota, ¿cómo pude ser tan tonta? ¿Qué clase de madre soy?

— ¿Es una pregunta retórica?

— Emmett, ¡Olvidamos el regalo de Rosmett!, no compramos el oso, ¿cómo pudimos?, esto está m …

Me puso la mano en la boca.

— No olvidamos el regalo, bueno — corrigió — _yo_, no olvidé su regalo. Ese mismo día volví a la tienda y compré el oso. Esta en la cajuela del jeep.

Suspiré y me dejé envolver por sus brazos. Al parecer Emmett había asumido el papel de padre igual, o tal vez, sólo tal vez, mejor que yo.

— ¡Mamá! — gritó Rosmett desde el balcón — ¡Wow!, quedó mil veces mejor de lo que imaginaba, gracias.

— No hay de que cariño — le dijo Emmett.

El timbre sonó en ese momento. Las caras se relajaron y una vez más los Cullen estábamos listos para actuar. Las amigas de Rosmett comenzaron a llegar.

Estoy segura de que esa fiesta hubiera sido demasiado para cualquier madre normal. Incluso para una vampira, como yo, había sido cansado (metafóricamente hablando). Y aun no terminaba. Rosmett no era una niña malcriada ni caprichuda a pesar de tenerlo todo, y con todo me refiero a TODO, nunca se había interesado en algo que no pudiéramos o no quisiéramos darle.

Lo único que nunca dejaba pasar eran los regalos, ya fueran de navidad o de cumpleaños, ella amaba el romper el papel y descubrir que había debajo.

El regalo de este año era el más grande de todos. Era incluso un poco más grande que ella, que era alta para su edad.

— ¿Puedo abrirlo? Por favor, por favor, te lo suplico mami, ¿puedo?

— Sí Rosmett, puedes abrirlo

No me respondió se lanzó sobre la caja y destrozó el papel al terminó se dio cuenta de que no alcanzaba la parte de la caja donde tenía que abrirse. Emmett la levantó y abrió su regalo. Gritó muy fuerte. Le encanto,

Uno de los días más temidos después de que cumplió 12, sus cumpleaños. Ahora entiendo porque Bella los odiaba tanto, ver a Rosmett crecer definitivamente me ha hecho verlo todo con ojos diferentes. Aun más cuando veo sus intentos de ser diferente.

Tres veces a la semana entrenaba artes marciales con Jasper, después iba con Alice y Edward otros 3 días para clases de canto, piano y baile. Era muy buena en los deportes, muy rápida y además bastante terca. Emmett dice que eso es de mi lado, y yo siempre le digo que de su lado gracias a Dios no obtuvo la inmadurez

Rosmett estaba con Alice comprando. Y yo tenía que tomar una decisión.

— Ya sabes lo que ella quiere — me acusó Emmett.

— No — repliqué tercamente — Es muy joven para saber lo que quiere.

— Pues yo creo que es lo suficientemente mayor

— Emmett, no voy a transformarla. Merece vivir.

— Merece poder decidir.

— No quiero condenarla a esto.

— Lamento decirte mi amor, que estas decisiones son lo que llamamos responsabilidad.

— Me lo vienes diciendo desde hace mucho. Pero hoy ella cumple 17, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

— Escucharla y darle lo que pida. Pero antes debe pensarlo muy bien

¿Cómo lo lograba? De verdad era yo afortunada, el cielo me da más de lo que merezco con Emmett, él siempre sabe que decir. Por lo menos en lo que a mi y Rosmett se refiere.

— ¡Hola! — saludó Rosmett tiempo después, cuando llego a casa. ¿Listos para la fiesta?

— Claro mi amor — le dijo Emmett — ¿Qué quieres hacer primero?

— Quiero ser como mamá y como tú — dijo muy decidida — Quiero ser un vampiro.

* * *

les gusto?

tomatazos, dudas, ovaciones y coments a clyo_


End file.
